


You give love a bad name

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Español | Spanish, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee





	You give love a bad name

 

 

**Título:[You give love a bad name ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)**

**Autora:** Taolee

**Sin betear**

**Fandom:** SPN

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Warning:** Hand Jobs  Blow Jobs  Breathplay  Fingerfucking 

**Rating:** nc-17

**Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro.

**Resumen:** Dean siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a Castiel. Quizás si hubiera sabido lo que Cas quiere, no se habría ofrecido voluntario tan rápidamente.

 

 

“ _An angel smile is what you sell, you promise me heaven then put me through hell”_

 

 

 

Dean se echó agua fría en la cara y luego pasó la mano por la nuca intentando despejarse. Se sentía cansado, ya no solo por el calor, sino por lo largo que se le estaba haciendo el día. Parpadeó furiosamente y sus largas pestañas chorrearon varias gotas sobre las mejillas. Se las apartó con el dorso de la mano y se incorporó mirándose en el espejo. Cada día que pasaba se veía más viejo, se ponía a hacer memoria y no sabía a dónde se le había ido la vida. 

Dean Winchester había vivido muchas cosas. La mayoría de ellas no las experimentaría jamás una persona normal. Él, sin embargo, hubiera dado todo eso que había tenido que soportar sobre sus hombros por una tarde sin preocupaciones ni temores. Él no sabía lo que era ir al cine con una chica para ir llevándosela a su terreno poco a poco. Bueno, lo había intentando de joven, pero muy pocas habían picado y llegado hasta el final. Hacía tanto de eso que ya ni se acordaba. Además, tampoco se refería a eso realmente. No se refería a un polvo pasajero. De esos había tenido miles. Se refería a eso que haces junto a la persona que amas; vivir la vida.

La puerta de la habitación del motel se abrió de golpe y el pomo chocó contra la pared. Dean oyó el ruido desde el baño y negó con la cabeza. Por esa forma de entrar podía ser cualquiera y fijo que no con buenas noticias. Se incorporó y salió del baño.

Castiel había cerrado la puerta tras él y lo miraba respirando con dificultad. Traía la corbata más suelta que de costumbre y la gabardina torcida sobre los hombros. Dean se preocupó.

\- Cas -se acercó hacia él para comprobar que estaba bien-. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te estaban persiguiendo?

El ángel negó con la cabeza. Aún no había quitado de su rostro esa expresión de preocupación y extrañeza.

\- Pero... ¿estás bien? -Dean no entendía. Si no había tenido ninguna trifulca con nadie, ¿por qué venía así de inquieto?-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Sí -se puso derecho pero no por mucho tiempo porque volvió a agachar los hombros-. Mi recipiente se muere.

\- ¿Qué? -no pudo evitar levantar el tono. Era cierto que de un tiempo a esa parte Castiel había ido humanizándose un poco por llamarlo de alguna manera. El ángel ya no parecía tan frío, incluso a veces parecía tener sentimientos. Eso de que su recipiente se muriese sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa.

\- Pero... ¿qué le ocurre? -Dean lo miró intentando encontrar alguna señal o signo de que ese pobre bastardo no podía albergar los poderes del ángel por más tiempo, pero todo parecía estar como siempre. Igual el pelo de Castiel parecía más despeinado que de costumbre, pero por lo demás parecía el mismo.

\- Algo... algo no anda bien.

\- A ver -Dean intentó no perder la paciencia-. ¿Cómo sabes que algo no anda bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es... tengo mucho calor -el ángel caminó por la habitación hasta desprenderse de la gabardina. La chaqueta también parecía estorbarle, así que la tiró sobre el suelo. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar al cazador-. No había sentido esto antes. 

\- Cas, si no te explicas mejor, no voy a poder ayudarte.

El ángel lo miró esperanzado.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Dean quiso darle seguridad y asintió convencido intentando tranquilizarle. 

\- Sí, pero me tienes que decir qué le pasa a tu recipiente. ¿Es Jimmy? ¿Le oyes? ¿Tu recipiente se agrieta o algo así?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace mucho que Jimmy no está conmigo, Dean. Este recipiente ya es mío. Y no, no me agrieto por ningún lado. Al menos por ninguno que haya podido ver.

\- Vale, eso ya es una pista. ¿Qué sientes exactamente para que digas que algo está fallando?

\- Es... -Castiel se quedó en silencio porque no sabía explicarse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no lo había experimentado antes? No había sentido nada igual a eso-. No sé. Calor. El corazón va muy deprisa y tengo la boca seca.

Dean lo observó con una ceja levantada. Realmente parecía que el ángel hubiera venido corriendo los últimos cien metros. Incluso irradiaba más calor que de costumbre. 

\- Vale. Puede que tengas fiebre o que te hayas resfriado -le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar su teoría-. Estás caliente, sí. 

Castiel se echó para atrás alejándose del contacto, ganándose así una mirada desconcertada del cazador.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Si me tocas me duele más.

Dean sospechó que podía estar resfriado o podía haber pillado el virus de la gripe y que le dolía la cabeza. 

\- Parece que te has resfriado -dictaminó-. Deberías descansar un rato a ver si se te pasa así el dolor de cabeza.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

\- No me duele la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces? -Dean no entendía nada-. ¿Qué te duele?

Sin dudar, Castiel se puso una mano sobre el estómago y apretó. Estiró los dedos largos y elegantes sobre la tela de la camisa para luego ir deslizándolos hacia abajo. Llegó hasta el vientre y cuando Dean pensó que iba a detenerse por fin, Castiel siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna. El ángel debía de tener una erección bastante importante porque se apresó toda la zona y se le llenó la mano mientras se acariciaba disimuladamente.

\- Es aquí, Dean. Si me aprieto un poco, parece que pasa el dolor, pero luego vuelve.

Dean lo miró fijamente sin pestañear. Luego se lamió los labios y se pasó una mano por la comisura de la boca mientras se movía despacio pensativo por la habitación. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que podía tratarse de eso.

\- ¿Te has pillado la colita con la cremallera, Cas?

Castiel lo miró sin comprender. Incluso torció la cabeza un poco.

\- Soy un ángel, Dean, no un dragón. Puede que en algunas culturas nos hayan representado a los ángeles como...

\- Me refería a tu pene, Cas -lo cortó antes de que Castiel se explayara más.

\- Ah -meditó-. No, no me la he pillado con la cremallera. Simplemente empezó a crecer. ¿Es grave, Dean?

\- No. No es grave. Supongo.

\- Me duele.

\- A ver -Dean intentaba asegurarse de que era eso realmente-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo cuando comenzaste a notar que algo no iba bien?

Castiel meditó un poco antes de responder.

\- Fue ayer por la noche. Volví tarde, así que lo hice sin hacer ruido. Me aparecí en el baño y tú estabas en la ducha.

Dean cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Se la temía, pero tenía que hacerla para estar seguro.

\- Cas... ¿me viste?

\- Te estoy viendo ahora.

Dean respiró hondo intentando no perder los nervios.

\- Me refiero anoche. En la ducha. ¿Me viste?

Castiel no dudó en responder sin ser consciente de lo que eso significaba.

\- Sí. Te vi por el espejo, pero la visión no era buena porque el vaho era bastante denso -dijo-. Pero te oí perfectamente.

Dean apretó la mandíbula y respiró por la nariz hinchando las fosas nasales.

\- ¿Qué oíste?

\- A ti. Jadeabas y murmurabas algo entre los labios. Iba a abrir la cortina para preguntarte si estabas enfadado o te pasaba algo, pero la última vez que me aparecí en el baño, tú te enfadaste mucho, así que guardé silencio y me escondí hasta que terminaste.Luego volví a irme.

Dean no tenía palabras. El ángel lo había escuchado hacerse una paja el día anterior en la ducha. Le había oído gemir hasta correrse y eso era lo que había provocado que se hubiera puesto así. Genial.

\- Me has dicho que podías ayudarme, Dean. Por favor.

Dean se lamentó no haber sabido antes de qué trataba para ofrecer su ayuda. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Pajear a un ángel del Señor? 

\- Sí. Sí. A ver, túmbate en la cama -rápidamente su cabeza ideó un plan.

Castiel obedeció sin demora. Se sentó sobre la cama y luego se tumbó apoyando parte de la espalda sobre el respaldar y la almohada.

\- Veamos. Yo voy a irme y tú te vas a bajar los pantalones y los calzoncillos y vas a comenzar a tocarte, como si estuvieras acariciando algo que te gustase mucho. Así -Dean hizo ese gesto característico, y llevarlo a cabo ante los ojos del ángel le provocó un mareo extraño-. Luego parecerá que empeoras, pero es normal. Tú sigue hasta que la sensación pase. ¿Lo has pillado todo?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, y sin perder tiempo ni esperar a que Dean se moviera para marcharse tal y como había dicho, comenzó a abrirse la cremallera del pantalón y a bajarse lo suficiente la tela de los calzoncillos para quedar completamente liberado.

Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta. De hecho, dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, y en cuando volvió a quedar frente al ángel, no pudo apartar la mirada. Tenía que admitir que el ángel no estaba mal dotado y que los huesos de sus caderas eran condenadamente sexys. Apenas tenía vello púbico, siendo este castaño claro y poco denso. 

¿Qué diablos... qué hacía mirándole el asunto a un tío? De nuevo intentó darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero la mano que Castiel sobre su propio miembro lo detuvo. Ésta había comenzado a moverse de manera errática y sin sentido. Así no iba a lograr nada, sólo irritarse empeorando así el malestar.

\- Cas, así no... -Dean sabía que tenía que haberse marchado. Haberse dado la vuelta y haber dejado ahí al ángel con sus asuntos. Ahora ya era tarde.

\- Esto no funciona, Dean. No noto mejoría.

Lo cual tenía sentido porque Castiel se estaba tocando como si estuviera luchando contra el enemigo.

\- Si sigues tocándotela así, Cas, cuando vayas a mear vas a ver las estrellas.

Castiel separó los labios un segundo para respirar por ellos antes de responderle.

\- Puedo ver las estrellas siempre que quiera y en cualquier momento, Dean. Sigo siendo un ángel.

\- Ya, pero las que yo digo no son tan molonas como las del cielo -respondió secamente. Las palabras de Castiel de que seguía siendo un ángel rebotaron en su cabeza, básicamente porque era difícil de creer que un ángel del Señor estuviera de semejante guisa sobre _su_ cama. 

\- Dean. Esto no funciona -anunció sin dejar de mover la mano-. Tienes que ayudarme.

El único signo que manifestó el primogénito de los Winchester fue un leve parpadeo, porque por todo lo demás bien podía haberse convertido en estatua. De hecho, se había puesto tan duro como una de ellas. Reaccionando y saliendo de su estupor, carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- No se suele pedir ayuda con esas cosas, Cas. Es algo privado -le informó-. Sólo los que son muy amigos o tienen una relación especial quizás lo hagan, pero...

\- Tú y yo tenemos una relación especial. Y somos amigos.

\- Sí, pero no somos tan amigos -Dean sonrió nerviosamente sabiendo que cada vez tenía menos posibilidades de salir de ahí con vida-. Y tampoco tenemos esa clase de relación. Créeme Cas, no lo es.

Castiel pareció frustrado. Por un momento pareció que iba a levantarse y a largarse de allí, pero el ángel se limitó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y estirar el cuello buscando más oxígeno. Dean no pudo evitar seguir visualmente el recorrido de esa piel. 

\- Maldita sea -se desprendió de la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado mientras se acercaba y se sentaba sobre una pierna entre las de Castiel-. Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace para que aprendas, ¿entendido?

El ángel asintió apartando la mano hacia un lado. Tenía el miembro muy duro y se mantuvo erguido por su propio pie esperando algún tipo de alivió. Dean lo miró fijamente. No se podía creer que fuera a hacer eso. Respiró hondo aceptando su destino y luego se escupió en la mano. Antes de llevarla hacia Cas, decidió explicarse.

\- La saliva es para lubricar la zona y que resbale mejor la mano.

Castiel apenas asintió. Confiaba plenamente en Dean y si escupir era lo que había que hacer, que así fuera.

Sin entretenerse más, Dean acercó la mano y agarró el miembro abarcando sólo la mitad de su longitud. Vaya, Castiel era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Luego comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano sin entretenerse.

En apenas una milésima de segundo, el cuerpo de Castiel reaccionó y se tensó elevando las caderas sin comprender por qué lo hacía.

\- Dean... -jadeó sin poder evitar algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Tranquilo. Es normal. Déjate llevar, ¿vale?

Castiel no se había dejado llevar nunca a lo largo de toda su existencia, pero confiaba en él. Había luchado por él y había comenzado a abrir los ojos por él, por eso se dejó llevar.

\- Me siento raro -murmuró con el aliento entrecortado por la respiración.

\- ¿Qué sientes? -la pregunta era algo tonta porque Dean había estado en esa situación mil veces y sabía lo que se sentía, pero por alguna extraña razón quería oírlo de sus labios.

\- Cuando subes y bajas la mano -Castiel había fijado la mirada en la mano de Dean que no había dejado de moverse. Iba a buen ritmo, pero no todo lo rápido que podía. Quería que Cas fuera subiendo de intensidad por él mismo y que fuera su necesidad la que marcara el ritmo-, la sensación es muy placentera. Y noto la misma sensación a cuando vuelo bajando en picado y el estómago comienza a llenarse de cosquillas.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Sólo Castiel podía describir eso de semejante manera. Cambió el ritmo de la mano, cambió el agarre y el ángel dio otro respingo sobre la cama.

\- Dean... -jadeó a media voz-. Quiero más.

La piel del cazador se erizó por sus palabras. El olor a sensualidad y deseo que desprendía el ángel lo estaban embriagando y poniendo demasiado cachondo. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco porque había comenzado a pensar cosas que pensó que jamás haría.

\- Dean... Dean, por favor.

Dean se incorporó. Le agarró los testículos con cuidado y los masajeó con cuidado en la palma de la mano. Con la yema del dedo corazón, apretó ligeramente esa sensible zona escondida en su cuerpo y lo acarició. Sin pensárselo, agachó la cabeza y lo deslizó con cuidado en la boca. 

Era la primera vez en la vida que hacía algo así. Jamás se la había chupado a otro tío. Antes se habría cortado su propia lengua y se la habría hecho tragar. Sin embargo ahí estaba, haciéndole una mamada a un ángel del Señor. Lo curioso del asunto es que quería hacerlo. Quería complacerle y hacerle gritar de placer. De pronto, tener la erección de Cas entre sus labios no le pareció extraño en absoluto. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a subir y a bajar la cabeza y a embadurnarle todo el miembro con saliva para así poder deslizarse mejor.

Castiel siseó y elevó las caderas. Eso que Dean le estaba haciendo era increíblemente más placentero que lo anterior. Ahora le temblaba todo el cuerpo y notaba demasiado calor en la ingle. Sin saber si eso era normal o no, se llevó una mano al abdomen y se acarició.

Dean vio esos dedos largos e inexpertos acariciarse la afilada pendiente de sus caderas. El hueso sobresalía por debajo de la piel como si fuera un acantilado que desembocara en una espiral de placer y deseo. Una vena palpitaba recorriendo esa zona y confiriendo a la suavidad del lugar una visión mucho más irreal. Ese cuerpo era perfecto y durante breves segundos Dean deseó arrancarle la ropa para poder apreciarlo entero. Le gustaba cómo el ángel levantaba las caderas y arremetía contra sus labios para ahondarse en su boca. Él se apartaba para no hacer la penetración tan profunda, pero no se dio cuenta de que la otra mano del ángel también había bajado por su cuerpo y la había deslizado sobre su cabeza. Sin avisar, había entrelazado los dedos entre sus cortos cabellos y con un golpe seco, Dean se vio empujado hacia abajo.

Con ese simple gesto notó cómo la erección de Castiel se abría paso hasta su garganta impidiéndole respirar.Apenas fueron un par de segundos, pero los suficientes para que notara la falta de oxígeno. Si hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona y en cualquier otro lugar, Dean se habría levantado furioso de allí y se habría ido, pero era Castiel. Todo eso era nuevo para el ángel y estaba seguro de que no sabía lo que acababa de hacer. El caso es que volvió a repetirlo. El ángel, que aún lo tenía agarrado por el cabello de la coronilla, volvió a bajarle la cabeza mientras levantaba las caderas para salirle al encuentro. Dean apenas tuvo un segundo antes de tomar oxígeno y tragar hasta el fondo. 

Nada de eso le habría resultado tan placentero si no hubiera sido por los jadeos en enoquiano de Castiel. Gemía mientras parecía rezar algo que no tenía sentido. Dean no le entendía nada, sólo sabía que su nombre se mezclaba entre las oraciones y que le satisfacía demasiado oír al ángel perder el control de esa manera. 

Errático y algo confuso por la situación y en parte por la falta de oxígeno, Dean levantó el trasero como estaba de rodillas y separó un poco las piernas. Deslizó un brazo bajo su cuerpo y con una necesidad que iba creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de él, quitó el botón del pantalón y deslizó la mano dentro de la ropa hasta agarrarse su erección. La podía notar caliente sobre su palma, necesitada de caricias. Tenía el glande completamente humedecido y los calzoncillos pegados indecorosamente a su piel. De una pasada, se acarició cuan largo era y comenzó a darse placer.

Castiel estaba perdiendo el norte si alguna vez lo había tenido con ese tema. La sensación de ahogo que había tenido en un principio ya no estaba. Ahora notaba una necesidad abrumadora que amenazaba con salir de él. Era una especie de cosquilleo que le hacía desear cosas que nunca antes hubiera deseado para él. Y Dean era una de ellas. Tenerle entre las piernas, proporcionándole ese placer, era abrumador. Sabía que el cazador había sido el causante de su estado, pero también estaba siendo su cura. Dean era su juez y su verdugo. No había nada después de él. No había habido nada antes. En su vida sólo existía Dean Winchester.

\- Dean -gruñó cuando notó que el otro lo tragaba sin necesidad de levantar las caderas. Tanto calor, tanta presión. La lengua de Dean acariciándole, sus labios rodeándole. Castiel no supo muy bien qué pasó, sólo atinó a levantar las caderas y apretar la mano mientras le tiraba del pelo cuando de pronto todo estalló y ya nada tuvo sentido-. Dean. Dean -era lo único que parecía ser capaz de gemir mientras se corría y se dejaba ir en la garganta del cazador. 

El último espasmo provocó que Dean cerrara los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor. Dios. No pudo evitarlo, pero hasta eso le gustó. Segundos más tarde cayó inerte sobre la cama mientras notaba cómo esa gran oleada que había arrasado con su raciocinio llevándose parte de él a su paso se alejaba lentamente dejando todo destruido tras de sí. Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado en algún punto del orgasmo, y se fijó en Dean. Éste aún estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, con su miembro entre los labios y un brazo entre sus piernas que desaparecía dentro de su ropa. 

Castiel lo observó pensando que eso que le había pasado a él tenía que ser contagioso si Dean había comenzado a tener los mismos síntomas. Parecía que no era la primera vez para el cazador porque había sabido solucionarlo sin problemas. 

Deseoso por ayudarle como había hecho con él, Cas se dejó llevar por su instinto; deslizó hacia abajo la mano que había tenido apoyada sobre su abdomen y la llevó hacia la parte baja de sus testículos, como había hecho Dean un rato antes. Se acarició jugueteando con las pequeñas bolas y tras ese gesto, hundió los dedos sobre el perineo acariciándolo firmemente.

El ángel no se esperaba ese escalofrío y esa nueva oleada de placer, ésta vez con mucha menos intensidad, pero placentera al fin y al cabo. De nuevo le agarró la cabeza a Dean con la otra mano y arremetió contra sus labios que en ningún momento había alejado de su miembro.

Dean se corría entre sus dedos y sobre su ropa interior cuando Castiel de pronto lo volvió a agarrar y le hundió la erección hasta su garganta. Un líquido lechoso y caliente resbaló por ella y le impidió respirar. Quiso apartar la cabeza pero la mano del ángel le bloqueaba el paso. 

Un segundo. Durante un segundo, la sensación de asfixia rodeó a Dean. Luego todo estalló y el orgasmo que parecía que estaba abandonando su cuerpo, volvió con nuevas ansias ésta vez renovadas. 

Fue rápido y seco, y ésta vez apenas volvió a mancharse las manos. Cuando pasó, Dean se incorporó de la postura y pudo levantarse para quedar sentado sobre sus piernas dobladas entre las de Castiel. Por fortuna el ángel no lo había obligado a permanecer así o no lo habría contado. Tenía mucho que decirle, pero de momento tenía que recuperar la respiración.

Castiel esperó a que lo hiciera. Él se había quedado tumbado en la misma posición gozando de la sensación que dejaba sobre el cuerpo un buen orgasmo. En ese tiempo no pudo evitar observar a Dean; tenía los labios separados y más rojos e hinchados de lo normal. Los ojos los tenía vidriosos y por la frente le resbalaba sudor hacia las sienes. El pecho se le movía rápido, ayudándose a controlar la respiración con cada latido.

\- Cas -jadeó al fin cuando pudo articular palabra.

El ángel lo miró preocupado porque el tono en la voz del cazador no había sido buena, de hecho, parecía más un gruñido que otra cosa. ¿Y si no le había gustado? ¿Y si no había disfrutado como él? Y lo que era peor, ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Preocupado, el ángel frunció el ceño y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama a escasa distancia de él.

\- Dean. Lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado. No sé qué ha pasado realmente -la voz del ángel fue suave y arrepentida-. No sé lo que ha sucedido. Me he dejado llevar y...

Dean lo calló. Puso sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó. Castiel se echó hacia atrás para tumbarse de nuevo lo que provocó que Dean cayera sobre su cuerpo tomando posesión de él.

\- Cas -empezó de nuevo-. No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez.

Castiel lo miró notando el enfado de Dean.Tenía razón, casi lo había ahogado y, aunque eso había probado que hubiera tenido un orgasmo de primera, su comportamiento había sido inadmisible lo mirase como lo mirase. 

\- Lo siento, Dean -Castiel parecía sentirlo de veras.

El cazador miró sus labios de cerca y se relamió inconscientemente antes de incorporarse y sentarse al otro lado de la cama.

\- La próxima vez que te dé un calentón, te las apañas tú solo -escupió fríamente.

\- Sí, Dean -el semblante del ángel estaba serio y distante-. Si me vuelve a pasar, buscaré a otra persona.

Y dicho eso, Castiel desapareció. Dean se encontró sólo en la cama, observando la colcha arrugada donde apenas unos segundos antes había estado el cuerpo del ángel. Que Castiel lo hubiera usado y tratado de esa manera ya no le molestaba tanto como las últimas palabras que había dicho. 

“Que se buscaría a otra persona”. Eso había dicho. Los dientes de Dean chirriaron. Se levantó con cuidado intentando que la humedad que notaba en los calzoncillos no se desplazara para ninguna otra parte ni le manchara el pantalón, pero no tuvo suerte y ese reguero aún caliente y viscoso bajó por su perineo y, ayudado por la ropa, se esparció sobre la tela manchándole y humedeciéndole el trasero. 

Molesto por esa incómoda sensación, Dean llegó al baño, cerró la puerta de golpe y abrió el agua de la ducha. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si estaba caliente o fría; cuando se quitó toda la ropa, se metió en la ducha y cerró la cortina tras él. 

El chorro le dio directamente en la cara y sobre los hombros. Eso ayudó a que se relajara visiblemente. Luego se pasó una mano por el miembro, ahora flácido por el ejercicio realizado, y se frotó para quitarse esa sensación pegajosa de la piel. Ese mismo brazo lo llevó hacia detrás y, separando los dedos, se acarició las nalgas para limpiarse antes de enjabonarse. 

Cuando llevó la mano directamente a su trasero, comprobó que el desastre había sido mayor de lo que esperaba. Separó las piernas y comenzó a enjuagarse con la mano cuando comprobó que un leve roce del dedo en esa zona tan íntima y tan vetada hasta ahora le produjo un extraño placer. 

Sabiendo que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero sin importarle realmente, Dean aprovechó la viscosidad que aún tenía impregnada en esa zona para embadurnarse el dedo y, con cuidado deslizar sólo la punta.

La sensación fue indescriptible y su pene, hasta ahora dormido, se puso de nuevo erecto en cuestión de un segundo y medio. La imagen de Cas entre sus brazos llegó a él e manera súbita. Lo imaginó en esa ducha con él, delante de él, siendo apresado entre su amplio pecho y la pared. Castiel apoyaba la frente sobre los azulejos y le ofrecía su trasero para que se hundiera en él una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Dean se puso de cuclillas. Con la mano que tenía libre se agarró al grifo de la pared que quedaban un poco por encima de su cabeza mientras la otra mano seguía hundida al final de su espalda. Sacaba y metía el dedo probándose a sí mismo, comprobando que esa sensación de incursionar en él era sumamente satisfactoria. 

Imaginando que eran los dedos largos y elegantes de Castiel, Dean apretó el grifó y ahogó un jadeo mientras bajaba la cabeza para que el agua no le cayera de lleno en la cara. Su erección palpitaba furiosa, pero cuando movió el dedo dentro de él buscando otro ángulo de penetración, supo que se corría sin que hubiera vuelta atrás. Su pene rebotó solo y se contrajo como pudo justo antes de que un chorro blanco saliera disparado y resbalara sobre la pared de enfrente hasta perderse por el desagüe junto con el agua. 

El esfuerzo de correrse de esa manera le hizo perder el equilibrio a pesar de estar agarrado y se fue hacia delante poniéndose de rodillas. Ahora, con la mano liberada, se la llevó a la erección y terminó de eyacular lo poco que quedaba.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y acabó apoyando la frente sobre la pared, con la imagen de Cas dando vuelta en su mente. 

No le había molestado tanto los movimientos del ángel, de hecho le habían gustado. Y mucho. Joder, imaginar a Castiel haciendo eso que habían hecho con un completo desconocido, con alguien que no fuera él, le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca y lo cabreó sin remedio. 

Lentamente, se levantó de la ducha, se lavo bien y se envolvió con una toalla. Diablos, ¿por qué había tenido que comportarse como un capullo? Ahora sólo esperaba que Castiel no llevara a cabo sus palabras tan rápidamente. Antes de que eso pasase, él tenía que localizarle. Lo sentía por el resto del mundo, pero ese era su ángel y no iba a compartirlo con nadie.

 

FIN


End file.
